


Not My Brothers

by hunters_retreat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, Incest, M/M, dub-con since Sammy has no soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-16
Updated: 2010-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5387729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're not my brother."  And no.  He hadn't been, not for a long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not My Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> continuing on my recent vein of 100 word drabbles after the last three episodes :P Inspired by the idea of what will happen to Sam when he does actually get his soul back and he remembers all the shit he's done.  He was bad enough when he found out about having demon blood way back in the day.  What is over a year of hunting without a soul going to do to him?  huh.... :P  I sense a lot of H/C fic coming soon! 

 

  
He forgot what it was like, after a while, to have a brother.  Sam had been his not-brother for so long he forgot how to take care of a little brother.    

It wasn’t until Sam looked up, guilt and recrimination staring back at him, that Dean remembered.  Memories of bite marks and dingy bathroom stalls, a hundred stained sheets in crap motels.  Begging, demanding, being held down and fucked wide open.  Sam was his little brother. Even if Dean had forgotten, Sam remembered.

“You’re not my brother,” Sam whispered brokenly.

And no.  He hadn’t been, not for a long time.

 

 


End file.
